


Me and My Girl

by LexieLovesWriting



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Musical, Senior year, im in physical pain, me and my girl, please save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: You and your favorite actor become more than just friends.
listen im emotional about being a senior





	

“Me and My Girl…?”

“Yeah… Me and My Girl.”

You and your best friend Matt stared at the cast list for this musical you had never heard of. It was foreign to you both. Staring at it, you looked to see what role you got. You hoped that you had gotten a major role with Matt. He was always one of the big parts in the musical, and you really wanted to be close to him this year. Not like you weren’t already close friends, but you had hoped that this would you both even closer together. It was senior year, and while you got supporting roles, you never got the lead for the female. And you wanted to change that immediately.

“I got Sally Smith,” You said lamely. What even was this musical? Some garbage one you’ve never heard of. Matt looked closely at it as well.

“I’ve got Bill Snibson, what kind of name is that anyway?” He asked in a dangerously bored tone. You glanced at each other, sharing a small laugh and sighing. 

“Do you want to look it up after school?” You asked hopefully. You didn’t understand what this show was, and if you were going to be what you assumed was a lead, you should probably be knowledgeable about the show. You also wanted to spend some time with him. He was adorable and you just loved being around him. Matt nodded, cracking his neck each way.

“Want to have a musical study session at Starbucks?” He then asked. 

“You know me too well.”

 

__________________________________

 

Walking into Starbucks after school with Matt, you nonchalantly walked up to the counter to order two drinks. You guys knew each other’s favourite drink by heart. Walking up and ordering was never difficult.

“Can I get a Caramel Macchiato and a S’mores Frappuccino, Please?” You ask. The man nodded happily and placed the orders. You paid and sat down to wait for your drink. While sitting down, Matt greeted you with a smug grin on his face.

“What is it, Matt?” you ask, not sure if you really wanted to hear the answer to the question you just asked. He turned the computer to you so you could see the synopsis.

“It’s basically My Fair Lady, (Y/N). Easy as pie. We are both leads, Lovers—“ He said cooing at you slyly. You pushed him away when he began making kissy faces at you. A small blush dusted your cheeks. What a nerd. He grinned at you when you heard your name being called by the barista. You stood up and grabbed them, quickly walking back to sit next to Matt. He smiled when you handed him the drink.

“Thank you, my lovely lady,” He said in a British accent. You rolled your eyes. Already trying to get into character. That was Matt all right.

Going through this musical was pretty easy. It was an excruciatingly easy to follow plot. Everything was going to be flawless. That’s if these dumb feelings for Matt would just stop. You knew that both of you would have to kiss in this musical, given that in it you’re both dating. That made you so nervous. You were worried that this crush would flourish in your mind to something much more than it really was. Just a very good friendship. 

 

___________________________________

 

Practice was nonstop. There wasn’t a damn day in these past six months you had where you didn’t have musical. You were setting the stage, going over lines, singing solos, and singing duets with Matt. So many shared stage kisses that you were ready for a real kiss. Your director told you both to just do stage kisses for now, and that during the final practices you were to do real kisses, so that way there was real passion behind the moments when the musical finally was put on. Sharing those kisses felt so real and passionate that you weren’t sure how to feel. Singing about loving each other and having this crush on him made everything so intense and real. You felt yourself falling for him the more and more as the practices went on.

The final practice was just ending and you walked to the dressing room that you had. Hanging up your dress, and your wig, you put everything back in its set up spot. It was almost eleven O’clock at night and you were ready to drop right where you were and take a nap. Walking out of your dressing room, you run into a very familiar face.

It’s Matt. 

He looks exhausted but happy to see you. He always waited for you so he could walk you to your car. You found it endearing, and extremely adorable. You really couldn’t believe how incredibly friendly and personable he was. These past months have really brought you both together. You had hoped for it, but you also regret it in a way. You felt like you weren’t both becoming romantically involved, rather just even closer friends. Which you absolutely didn’t oppose the closeness; you opposed the friendliness of it all.

“Do you think the musical is going well?” He asked with a smile creeping on his face. His smile was infectious. You began to feel your lips curl into a smile as well.

“Absolutely. I think we really have this down,” You say in a short excitement. You both began walking down the hallway of the school to the parking lot. Looking around the halls of the school you began to think about these past six months. They’ve been filled with tears, laughs, drama, and love. This was the last musical you’ll ever perform in the high school. That made you more than upset. You heard Matt begin to talk.

“This is our last musical,” He said slowly, opening the doors to the chilly night that was afoot. You could hear the jingling of his keys. Instinctively you pulled yours from your purse as well. “I didn’t think that this day would ever come, yet here it is, right in front of us,” He continued. You could hear a slight pain in his voice. This was emotional, after all. It was the last dress rehearsal. Tomorrow would be our last opening night, and Saturday would be our last closing night. You swallowed hard. You hadn’t really thought about it, but seeing the circumstances, it’s all sinking in. This really, really sucked.

“(Y/N)?”

You turn to Matt, standing by the driver’s side of his car. He looked nervous. Why was he nervous? He had said he was excited about the musical; that it was going so smoothly. Why didn’t he look okay right now?

“Yeah, Matt? Is something wrong?” You asked, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. He looked around, not giving you eye contact. What was going on?

“Nothing’s wrong… I just,” He said, fiddling with the keys that were in his hand. 

“Spit it out, Patrick,” You said in a joking tone. He looked you in the eyes. He was being too serious for you to continue with those jokes. The smile that once crept onto your face dissipated. 

“I’m happy I got to spend my high school with you. You’ve always been one of my best friends… But,” He trailed off. You felt a lump in your throat form. Where was he going with this?

“I want you to be more than just my best friend, (Y/N). I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Excuse me W H A T.

He looked down, thinking he had completely ruined everything. The smile crept back onto your face as you took a step closer to him. He gave you an odd look before you gave him a hug. He felt confused at first, but he quickly wrapped his arms around you. 

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend, Matt,” You said in an extremely giddy tone. A smile broke out on his face. More than a smile, an ecstatic look as he processed what you had told him. He grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up, twirling you around just like in the musical. It made you giggle as he pulled you close to his face and planted a passionate kiss on your lips. You melted into the kiss.

 

You could definitely tell it wasn’t just a stage kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you have any prompts let me know!


End file.
